


Send the Cutest

by thesmuttypirate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DELIVERY AU, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmuttypirate/pseuds/thesmuttypirate
Summary: itty bitty teeny weeny au where Keith is Gay and delivers a pizza to Lance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written anything in 4 years and this is the first klance fanfic ive ever written so this is just practice tbh  
> yoinks

“I'm not asking again you guys. You get one more chance to tell me what kind of pizza you want.”

Pidge pushed up their glasses, throwing a scathing look at their roommates.

The tall lanky boy on the couch opened his mouth to respond before it turned into a high pitched shriek.

“That's harsh buddy. Watch for peels next time.” A large dark-skinned man stained in grease tapped his hand gently on the other's shoulder before returning to the small pile of recycled motor parts. “And maybe keep it down, Lance, we can't keep getting noise complaints from the neighbors.”

“Seriously.”

Lance shoved the controller away, huffing and puffing about his incredibly embarrassing loss.“I'm gonna need bacon and pineapples, Pidge. Maybe pepperoni. Tomatoes too.” He sulked, staring at the evil gamecube.

Pidge gave him an appropriately disgusted look that seemed to be permanently fixed on their tiny delicate face whenever Lance asked for pizza, but added his half to an order anyways. “Hunk, the usual right?” 

He looked up from his tinkering to nod his thanks, wiping some oil from his forehead (somehow it always gets on the forehead) and messing with the orange tie held firmly in place there. 

As Lance sulked, Pidge put in the order, snickering when they came to the “special requests” section. A cute delivery person would be a good idea… One of their favourite pastimes was watching Lance flirt outrageously and get shot down immediately. They loved Lance like a brother but shit was too funny. 

With the request typed up, they sent it in with a real shit-eating grin.

  
  


“Keith!”

His head snapped up immediately at the sound of his manager's voice. It was suspiciously full of laughter, and Keith was positive that wasn't good. He just clocked in, he wasn't late, he had his mullet pulled into a ponytail and a headband shoving his bangs out of his face, he was actually in uniform… Sighing, he trudged over to the tiny “office” where online orders came through.

He stopped in front of the computers, keeping a cool and aloof expression on his face. “Yes, sir?”

“Keith my boy. You're a pretty package aren't you?” His boss snickered, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pointing him towards the screen. “You've been requested by some girl named Katie.”

Keith blanched. He didn't wanna be requested by some girl! Not again. First of all, he was incredibly gay. Secondly… “Can't I just do dishes and back of house shit today? You remember what happened last time…”

His manager snorted, seeming indifferent. “You'll be fine. Plus the other delivery guy called out, you woulda been put on these deliveries either way son. I just thought it'd be funny to show you.”

And with that, the man traipsed off, probably to make another employee’s day dim a little more.

With a disgruntled sigh, he scooped his keys and red leather jacket back up.

The address was in a primarily college neighborhood, and Keith felt his uneasiness grow. There's 2 pizzas, so it's definitely more than one girl… he was so tired of being sent out on orders...

He parked his motorcycle outside the building, kicking up the stand and pulling the black bag from its spot. With another grunt, he trudged up the stairs, looking at all the posters covering the otherwise depressingly beige walls. 

Keith took a deep breath and knocked.

There was a flurry of thuds and yelling, followed by something smacking bodily into the door before it finally opened.

With one hand on the door frame, the other rubbing the back of his neck, the tall dude that answered the door stood, yelling again before he turned to Keith.

“I got the damn door Pidge you pushy little gremlin! You're lucky you pai--” 

Keith stood motionless, his grip on the pizza's tightening. Expecting some random tiny girl, he was floored when this tall drink of water leaned against the frame, stopping midway through his sentence for some reason. Honestly, Keith tried to swallow his gay little heart and hand the pizzas over, but he wasn't really moving.

Which was fine. No big deal. The other guy wasn't moving either. His sculpted face was just as still, big dark blue eyes slightly wide and skin flawless and dark. Keith let his gaze wander, giddily noting he was tall dark and handsome, built lean and delicious like a swimmer. Long strong legs in blue shorts, but they were too loose to see what he was packing--

Oh yikes. Keith’s face shifted until it filled with red as he shoved the pizza boxes in the other dude’s hands.

“Ijustneedasignature--” his words blurred together and he held his hand with the suddenly crumpled receipt. Good god could he even control himself? He was supposed to be aloof and indifferent for fuck’s sake. “Please.”

The other guy opened that pretty mouth, then his whole face shifted into a smoldering smirk.

“I'll trade you a signature for your number, hot shot.” And he  _ winked!  _ Good lord.

“That's… thats not--! I mean…!” Fuck fuck fuck.

“My name's Lance, in case you were wondering who the devilishly handsome man at the door is.” he continued smoothly, setting the pizzas just inside the door.  _ Lance _ slipped back out, leaning against the door frame like some movie cliché. “You got a name, mullet man?”

Keith was sure he felt his soul leave his body. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to this blatant gay shit!? “K-keith.” 

Well. That's how I guess.

Lance crossed his arms, looking Keith up and down in a way that made his stomach do flips. He was part flattered and part anxious at the attention. 

“Well Keith. Thanks for combining my two favourite things; pizza and cute people. Let me see that, babe.” Almost daintily, Lance plucked the pen from Keith's side pocket, and uncurled his fingers from the receipt, making sure to touch as much as possible. 

With a flourish, he signed the paper, and on the customer copy, he put down his number and a few hearts with his name underneath.

He tucked the store copy in Keith's jacket pocket, putting the other one (the important one!) in his hand. His fingers hovered long after what is normal for handing something over, and Keith felt strangely bereft when his hands were gone.

“Anyways. I gotta eat. But call me sometime  _ Keith _ , and you know where I live.” With another wink and a sassy little hip movement, Lance waved his goodbye and closed the door, eyes lingering on the red faced boy outside the door.

Keith stood motionless for a full minute before he was collected enough to bolt down to his motorcycle, clutching the receipt in his hand for dear life. Looking down, he smiled ever so slightly. He...would just keep this.

 

Lance shut the door with a soft click, practically swooning against the wood. He grabbed the pizzas and nearly skipped to the living room. 

Pidge glared at him suspiciously. “What happened with the delivery person? You were out there a while…”

With a massively smug grin, Lance slapped the pizzas on the table, opening them both to grab one of his slices. “I shmoozed the hell out of that cutie pie. He was blushing like crazy dudes. So cute!” Then proceeded to shove an entire slice into his mouth, hoping he'd get a call soon.

“Disgusting.”


End file.
